earth131dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Azrael
Michael Lane was a GCPD officer, gone missing. He later resurfaces as the Order of St. Dumas' minion, Azrael. Origins Michael Lane was born on October 22, 1962. His father was named Mitchell Lane and his mother was named Barbara Lane. He had an older brother named Marion Lane and an older sister named Gwendolyn Lane. Michael has always had psychological problems as a child, but overall, he had a normal life during his childhood. Lane attended East End High School, and got a football scholarship for Gotham University. He played as a linebacker for the Nighthawks. His psychological problems started during sophomore year of college, where he beat his coach unconscious because the coach said racial things to him. This revoked Lane's scholarship. Lane then enlisted in the U.S. Marine Corps, serving two tours in Iraq. After the war, he returned home to Gotham to join the GCPD. There, he married Chante Coles, and had a son named Henry Mitchell Lane. Lane's problems would start here. Henry was in a car accident at the age of three, killing him. This led Chante to commit suicide. Michael then went to his siblings for help. Unfortunately, Marion and Gwendolyn were then murdered in a ritual by a satanic cult. This finally led to Michael having a mental breakdown. The Three Ghosts of Batman Michael was lost after everything that had happened to him. He decided to stay in the GCPD just a little while longer. After having many experiences with Batman, the GCPD decided to host a program to see what turns a man into Batman. Michael Lane, Jean-Paul Valley, and Josef Muller were chosen to be in this program. All of these men were then driven to actual insanity. The person in charge of this, the vicious Doctor Hurt, gave all of these men code names. Josef Muller was Bat-Cop, Jean-Paul Valley was Bat-Bane, and Michael Lane was Bat-Devil. These men all confronted the Dark Knight, trying to win in a fight. Bat-Cop and Bat-Bane were taken down easily, but Bat-Devil was a challenge. Eventually, Bat-Devil retreated after a vicious fight with Batman. Michael was even more distraught after this incident. He thought it was fascinating to watch the Dark Knight. Michael quit his GCPD job, and started to live on the streets. The Order of St. Dumas Michael went to a church, unknowing to what it was. Michael was always a very religious man. He confessed his sins to the "Father" there. The "Father" went away, and talked with his colleagues about how well this man would be as the Azrael. Michael Lane was brainwashed into thinking he was the Azrael, and became that evil knight. Azrael's first mission was to confront the Dark Knight. The two had a confrontation on top of a building. They had a fight, but Azrael escaped after burning the building. The second fight started out on the bridge connecting Gotham City and Metropolis. The long fight led to the streets of Metropolis, and both had to retreat after seeing the Metropolis Police Force. Finally, the third fight was originally on the bridge with just Batman and Azrael, until Deathstroke tried to shoot down Azrael and Batman. This led to a fight between the three, until the vampire known as the Silencer came into the action. Silencer and Deathstroke were eventually worn down, and Batman quickly took out Azrael while he was weak. The Order gave a warning to Batman before the GCPD arrested Azrael. Azrael quickly escaped Arkham Asylum, and targeted Batman once more. Azrael then went on to discover the Dark Knight's identity as Bruce Wayne. Batman had done the same for Azrael. They fought near Wayne Manor, with Azrael retreating. Azrael attacked the GCPD, where it took the combined efforts of Batman, Killswitch, The Flash, and Blue Beetle to stop him. Another battle between the two happened at Wayne Manor, with Azrael destroying a lot of the place. Azrael, of course, escaped once more. Knightfall Azrael went into hiding, while Batman fought other troubles. Batman got involved with Bane, and Bane broke the Batman's back. Azrael found Batman's body first. Batman told Azrael to become the next Batman, while he is absent. Azrael had dreamed of this moment to happen. Azrael donned an armoured Batman suit and became the next Batman. Batman went to get better by training with Lady Shiva. Azrael was a murderous Batman. He killed many of the villains he faced. He brutally beat up the Silencer, beheaded an inmate, and put his arm through the chest of an inmate. Batman knew he had enough of Azrael's murder. Azrael and Batman fought, with Batman winning. Over these many fights, Batman had told Azrael that the Order was controlling him. Azrael started to believe Batman was right, and surrendered to him. Azrael was then sentenced to Arkham Asylum. Other Events Azrael served his sentence in Arkham Asylum. He came back, as Azrael, but not controlled anymore by the Order. This time, he was controlled by the Court of Owls. He became a Talon, viciously beating the Dark Knight, and bringing him to the Court of Owls. Azrael got the Court out of his head, and wandered the streets again. The next thing that happened to Azrael was being kidnapped by Spawn, who attempted to erase Michael Lane from his head. Batman luckily saved Azrael from his fate. This led to a fight between Spawn and Batman, and Azrael broke the fight up. When Jason Todd died, Batman decided to hunt down the things that hurt people the most. Azrael, along with many others, questioned Batman about killing Superman. Azrael eventually agreed with him, and forged a kryptonite spear to kill Superman. He also gave the Sword of Sin to Batman, which can kill Spawn since it is a holy blade. One Year Later Azrael has been through a lot during this year. So far, he has said that he fought a very powerful Amazo. Azrael found Batman and Nightwing fighting some thugs, and they talked. Azrael is now back to being insane, so Nightwing brings him to the Batcave. When Killer Croc releases inmates, Azrael helps Batman and Nightwing track them all down. Azrael finds Amazo, and Batman and Azrael fight Amazo. Amazo is eventually defeated, and Azrael quickly escapes, fleeing into the night.Category:Anti-Hero